


Photograph

by Smerdyakov



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smerdyakov/pseuds/Smerdyakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane encounters Liara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are property of BioWare and Electronic Arts.

“May I sit here?”

Thane lowers his glass to look at the asari standing beside him.

He recognizes her.

 _Shepard’s quarters. Aquarium casts blue light across metal walls. Shepard’s lips upon his, kneading, tongue searching. Strange hands grip Thane’s hips, lift him. His thighs bump the desk._

 _Soft crack of glass. Both men look down. Metal frame. A young face smiles at them from behind cracked glass. Blue lips, blue eyes, blue skin. Brows marked with black arches._

 _Shepard sucks in a breath. Once eager hands retreat and hide behind his back._

 _“Shepard?” Thane asks._

 _“I…I don’t…” Shepard stares at him, eyes wet, lost. “Can I take a rain check?”_

 _Thane glances to the photograph on the floor. The request makes no sense. “Rain check?”_

 _“Shit. Sorry…” Shepard places his hands on Thane’s shoulders, grip light, shaking. “You probably don’t have a damn idea what I’m saying. What I meant was: can I have some time to think this over?”_

He’s back in the present, staring at everything and nothing at the same time. The asari watches him, head tilted to the side.

“Yes,” He pulls out the stool, inviting her to sit with a wave of his hand. ”You can.”


End file.
